


All I Need Tonight

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [18]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Hanging Out, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: “Still, you’ll be here, all alone, once I head home in a bit.”“It’s okay.”“...If you say so.”





	All I Need Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 32\. "It looks good on you."

“Thanks for the dinner, Partner!” Yosuke grinned at his friend. “Your cooking is the best!”

Souji shook his head. “No problem at all. Thanks for keeping me company today.”

“Oh, that’s right. Where’s Nanako?”

“Sleepover at a friend’s house. She mentioned some ‘girl talk’ too.”

“Sounds better than dealing with the two of us here.”

“Yeah,” Souji nodded. “Uncle is not coming home tonight, anyway.”

Yosuke scratched the back of his own head. “Oops… Didn’t mean it… like that.”

“I know.”

“Still, you’ll be here, all alone, once I head home in a bit.”

“It’s okay.”

“...If you say so.”

Neither of them spoke any more of it, as they switched on the gaming console to try some newly acquired video games together. Fighting fictional monsters was more enjoyable than taking care of Shadows in the TV World, and the boys lost track of time until an alarm went off on Souji’s phone.

“Sorry. It’s for Nanako’s bedtime.”

Then it dawned on Yosuke that it was getting late. “Damnit, what time is it now?”

“...Ten p.m.”

“Shit.”

Though Yosuke knew his parents were working through the night and wouldn’t miss him much, he had to let someone -- _Teddie_ , of all people -- know where he was.

“You should get going, Yosuke,” Souji reminded him.

“Hold the phone.” Yosuke took a moment before he went further on. “Hey, do you mind if I stay here tonight?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, it’s not like I’m intruding on anyone.” Yosuke looked around, then shifted his gaze back on Souji. “Other than you, that is.”

“I… I don’t mind, but…”

“Eh, don’t worry. I’ll text Mom. And probably Teddie, too.”

The bear made no attempt to hide his displeasure at being left out, but Yosuke sweet-talked him into compliance by mentioning Topsicles and some ‘nice pictures,’ to Souji’s amusement.

“What are the pictures you promised Teddie?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, Mr. Popular.” Yosuke glared at Souji and sighed. “Not all guys get to hang out with real girls, you know.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t.”

“All right.”

There was still the issue of getting into something comfortable, since Yosuke hadn’t come prepared for a sleepover. “Got an extra toothbrush I can use?”

“Sure. I’ll find you something comfortable to wear for the night as well.”

When Yosuke was ready to step out of the bathroom, he found some neatly folded clothes at the door -- a grey cotton shirt and a pair of black shorts. He put them on and found them comfortable. _Physically._

Yosuke couldn’t help feeling awkward in someone else’s clothes. An only child, he’d never had to put on hands-me-downs or something borrowed from a sibling. Also, grey tended to wash out his complexion, which was why he always wore the school uniform with _orange_ -coloured accessories.

He took a deep breath, and a pleasant scent caught his attention. At first, Yosuke thought it was either the laundry detergent or the fabric softener. However, there was something familiar and comforting about the scent that went beyond the boundaries of man-made products. 

Yosuke was still breathing in the scent on the shirt, relaxed, when Souji came back after using the other bathroom downstairs. Sporting a grey shirt himself, Souji stared at Yosuke in _his_ clothes and smiled.

“It looks good on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
